With fast development of electronic technology, there is a wide use of various embedded terminals with display equipments, in particular terminals with interfaces for human-computer interaction, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, electronic books, Global Positioning Systems (GPS). Such terminals are frequently used. However, during interface switching of such terminals, an interface is displayed directly without processing or transition, such that a user experiences sudden and unnatural interface switching.
Currently, with some terminals, simple transition during interface switching, such as colour change, distortion, enlargement, rotation, is displayed, which improves visual experience in terminal usage to a certain degree. However, such monotonic interface switching fails to meet a user requirement for diversified displaying solutions during the interface switching operation.
It can be seen that an existing method fails to provide a solution for multi-zone interface switching in a display equipment of a terminal, thereby failing to provide an interface switching solution with natural transition and rich forms.